Chasing
by DySolo
Summary: Elle DB Series. 5. Elle and Morgan discuss what happened in Morgan's section, Hollow! No Spoilers to the show.


**Title: Chasing**  
**Pairing: Elle/Morgan.**  
**Series Information:** 5th of Elle's alone section, but because Elle and Morgan's section need to be read together right now, this kinda is actually... Number 9, I think. (In order, as of now, it goes Bombshells (M), Damaged (E), One of the Other (M) Break (E), Unanswered (E), Insatiable (M), Shallow (E), Hollow (M)) Get it? Kinda confusing, I know. I changed One of the Other make to just part of Morgan's piece, because both coincide, it doesn't make to have only one be part of both. They play off each other, so read both. I can't say that enough: Until Elle leaves the show, Read her story!  
**Summary:** Elle and Morgan discuss what happened in Hollow!  
**Author's note:** I almost lost all the files on my computer to a virus. Which means the whole outline to this story, all of future sections that I've started with on Lila/Reid's story and well… everything. Luckily for me, I have a computer genius in the family who saved my computer. Series related stuff? I have started JJ's first piece (which I will post after the next Lila/Reid section, maybe.) and with Derek/Elle - yes, I know they are so very angst-y. They're supposed to be. Derek and Elle are sad characters to me so them mixed… is very dramatic. Look for Morgan's thoughts on this soon! I love writing these. I just wish y'all would read and review them!

* * *

She spends that night at Reid's. She can't get Derek's face out of her head as she drives home so she turns around and makes her way to the genius'. He's glad to see her, she thinks, and it's a distraction from the new found history of a close friend. As she lays in bed with him afterwards, she wants to tell him. If anyone could help Derek, it would be Reid, she knows. He knows the facts. How common it actually is and the psychology that comes a long with it. He could tell Morgan that the things he was doing was actually a defensive mechanism and maybe could tell Derek that it wasn't okay to continue to think that way. Or maybe Reid could tell Garcia and Garcia could sweet talk into getting some help. She couldn't tell Reid though. Morgan would never trust her again. She couldn't just throw that away like that. She was sure she was one of the few that knew about his abuse. She couldn't just go tell everyone. Not after seeing that look on his face. She could help him, maybe. Maybe she could show him that one can have sex with someone they cared about.

When she walks into the office the next morning, Derek doesn't acknowledge the night before. He's cool and calm and joking. It throws her for a moment, but she knows how to act. To pretend everything is okay, so she smiles, plays into the role.

He leaves early and she follows him, winking at Reid before falling instep with the older agent. He barely looks at her as he makes his way to his bike. She steps in front of him before he can completely ignore her.

"Want to go for a drink?"

He just stares for a moment before he reaches behind her and hands her a helmet.

Deal Breaker || Chasing

She watches him as they sit in the back of a bar. His eyes scanning the crowd, trying to find a woman to escape sitting here with him. His fingers move over the rim of his glass that he's barely touched. She hasn't drank much of hers, either, though, following his lead. She realizes that the last time that alcohol had played a big part in him taking her home and if she's going to try and get back there, she can't let him have an out.

"So are we just pretending yesterday didn't help?" She speaks, lowly, not causing to cause him to freak by letting the words travel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, his eyes on a blonde at the corner of the bar.

"She's barely 18." She says and his eyes move back to her, not looking too amused. She raises an eyebrow.

"We're going to talk about this. We don't have to talk about it in work. We can pretend it doesn't exist around Reid and Garcia, but it does and we're talking about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Elle."

"Bullshit."

He looks back at her. "Just because you know doesn't mean we have anything to discuss."

"But I can-"

He stands up, grabbing his drink before he sips it and sets it down. "There's nothing to help with, now I'm going to go have some fun. You can either sit here or you can come with me." He offers her his hand and she stares up at him. He gives her a large grin, but she can't help trying to find cracks in it. She sighs and offers him in hand. Maybe she does just need to let it go. He was who he was, who was she to try and save him? She drank too much and couldn't make commitments either. Who was she to judge?

Deal Breaker || Chasing

She smells his cologne as he steps closer. She smirks at him, moving her hands to his shoulders. She feels the muscles ripple under her touch and she keeps running her hands over his chest.

"God, you're built." She slurs, her hands all over his chest.

"You're drunk, Elle."

She knew she was drunk, she could feel the warmness that came with the smooth vodka. She didn't need him telling her. She ignored his words, her hands moving over his arms.

"You got to work out everyday, huh?"

He takes her hands off of him. "Elle, where are your keys?"

She grins, pressing herself against him. "Why don't you look for them, sexy?"

She can feel him tense, his fingers around her wrists tighten, his hips move a bit forward before pulling back to keep from letting her grind against him. He's in control of himself. It annoys her and she pulls her hands away. He lets her go after she tugs some. She runs a hand through her hair, watching him.

"I thought you were gay."

He stares blankly and she sways a little, leaning against the door.

"that someone had done something to you and you didn't want people to think you liked it so you pretended to like girls so you slept with them to prove your masculinity, but in reality you wanted Reid."

He snorts. "Even if I was gay, Reid would not be my type."

He's trying to be calm about it, but she sees that her words anger him. That she assumed he was gay. She grins. "And why not? He's pretty good in the sac. Amazing tongue."

That gets him to look away and she chuckles. "I don't think you're gay anymore. I think you're pathetic."

He clenches his jaw, looking back at her. She grins, pushing her hips against his again. "Scared little boy trying to be a man, using women to gain back what you can't get yourself. You let him win. Pathetic."

He slams his hand against the wall behind her and she jumps, sobering a little, enough to recognize the look of loathing in his eyes.

"Shut up."

She backs up against the wall again. "Derek I-"

"You don't know a damn thing. Don't you dare tell me what I am."

There's a long moment of silence between them and when he steps towards her, her body tenses automatically. He notices it and pauses, looking at her before he steps back.

"Open your door." His voice is monotonic, strained. He's tense, upset. She can see it. She wants to reach out, apologize for the things she said, for the way she reacted when he got closer to her. She knows Morgan wouldn't hurt her and yet, she had flinched.

"Derek I'm-" She, again, is interrupted by him.

"I'm not going to leave you out here, drunk in the hallway. Open your door and get inside."

She pulls her keys out of her pocket before fumbling, the alcohol still flowing in her brain even if she can no longer feel the emotional effects. He reaches and grabs the keys from her and she smells his cologne again. She closes her eyes as he brushes against her, accidentally as he leans to put the key in the lock.

"Derek." She breathes out, ashamed of herself.

"Don't. Just go inside." The emotion is thicker in his voice when he speaks this time and she can't help but turn, a lot closer than anytime before.

"I don't think you're pathetic."

He doesn't look at her. He puts distance between them, her keys jangle as he holds them out for her. She doesn't take them at first. She puts her hand on top of his, lowering his hand until she can move closer to him.

"Derek.." She reaches out to touch him again and he grabs her hand before it touches him and puts her keys in her hand before he steps back, walking towards her elevator. She breathes out, looking back at her keys before she steps inside her apartment.


End file.
